FANG: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Having a hard time with your FANG unit? This manual will help you take care of your stoic bird kid.


**

* * *

**

FANG: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Having a hard time with your FANG unit? This manual will help you take care of your stoic bird kid.

Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of brand new FANG unit of the Flock Collection. To get the fullest out of your quiet flock member please read carefully and all of the following:

* * *

**1. Product Specifications:**

Model Name: Fang, aka Fnick, So Quiet Nobody Knows You're There

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 14 years ago

Height: very tall for age, est. 6 ft.  
Weight: underweight, under 100 lbs.

Note: The FANG unit along with all in the Flock Collection have wings. Your unit can fly with them. Be careful they are quite delicate.

**1A. Accessories:**

Your FANG unit comes with the following:

3 pairs of blue jeans

3 assorted t-shirts

1 pair of sneakers

1 hoodie

1 backpack

1 laptop (currently hosting Fang's Blog)

*www(dot)maximum(dash)x(dot)com*

*Note: All the FANG unit's clothing is dark colored. It is that way for a reason.*

* * *

**2. Unpacking your Unit:**

All in the Flock collection come in large boxes with their wings folded against them. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your FANG unit may look unemotional/angry. Explain his new surroundings.

2. Help your FANG unit out of her box. He will come willingly. If not it is suggested to buy a MAX unit.

3. Take all his accessories and put them in his backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return his for whatever reason.

*Note: Some units feel quite attached to their box. Please don't dispose of it if so.*  
*Note: One of the FANG unit's fears is being caged*

* * *

**3. Programming:**

Your FANG unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Body Guard:Taking on Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks, your FANG unit is an expert survivalist.

Item Fetcher, Weather Checker, etc.: Much faster and more efficient than a car your FANG unit can fly anywhere. I do not think the FANG unit will like this though. This may cause harse feelings.

Cosplayer: Dark hair and pale skin. Remind you of someone?

Date: Prom? Dances? The FANG unit will accompany you for all your social events. But remember it's pretend, he has a girlfriend.

**3A. Modes:**

Your FANG unit has 5 modes:

Stoic (default)

Bored

Angry

Amused

Loved (locked)

Stoic and Bored are different no matter how similar they seem. Stoic is default, normal for a FANG unit. Bored is well, self-explanatory.

Angry is when the FANG unit is upset or more commonly when he and the MAX unit are fighting. An angry FANG unit is not a good FANG unit.

Amused is the FANG unit's version of happy. He will smirk, smile, be as happy as the FANG unit can get. Though one of the best modes it comes up rarely. Usually with the MAX unit.

The Loved mode is unlocked when you have both a FANG and MAX unit. It may take some time but your FANG unit will go into the Loved mode.

* * *

**4. Relationships:**

MAX: The FANG unit loves this unit. They are soul-mates.

IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN, ANGEL, TOTAL: Your FANG unit thinks of all of the Flock like family.

ARI: Your FANG does not like this unit. Try to separate if possible.

LISSA: The FANG unit once had a short relationship with this unit. That is all.

* * *

**5. Cleaning:**

None of the Flock are used to constant cleaning. Please get your FANG unit into the habit.

Note: The FANG unit wears dark clothing. Since it is harder to tell if clean wash often.

* * *

**6. Energy:**

The FANG unit has a good energy level. Good stamina and health. He knows what to eat.

* * *

**7. Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: I bought my FANG unit for a companion, but he won't talk. Is this a malfunction or did I do something wrong?  
A: Don't worry. Nothing is wrong with you or your FANG unit. He is not a very social person. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: My FANG unit wont wear any of the pink and other bright colored shirts i wear, why not? ~hawk without wings  
A: Sorry. Your FANG unit will not wear them because he hates bright or feminine colors. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q:I think he's dead.... He's breathing.... I think, but he's not moving... and now I can't find him! He disappeared! Where did he go? ~)(*wings*)(  
A: Relax. All the FANG units come with the ability to sit very still. Oh, and to blend into things. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q:My FANG and MAX units are constantly kissing. How do I make them stop?!?! ~lalaland  
A: You should lay some ground rules. They should at least kiss in their own rooms. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q:My FANG unit has a tendency to growl when I attempt to separate him from my MAX unit. Is this a malfunction, and if so, should I seek therapy for him? ~dallascowboysncountrymusicfan  
A: There is no malfunction just love. Your FANG unit must of entered the Loved mode and your MAX unit probably entered Love struck mode.

* * *

**8. Warranty**

All units in the Flock Collection have unknown life-spans. Because of this we cannot guarantee a proper warranty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thanks for buying the FANG unit. Coming soon IGGY, NUDGE, GASMAN, & TOTAL.

* * *

**Want your FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTION in my next story?? REVIEW your question!**

**VOTE for what FLOCK MEMBER you want me to do next! POLL ON PROFILE!**

**THANKS FOR READING. If you liked it please REVIEW. Flames rejected, half-flames accepted.**


End file.
